<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Paranormal Case of Katie Featherston by MoonSilverSprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830952">The Paranormal Case of Katie Featherston</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite'>MoonSilverSprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Paranormal Activity (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonic Possession, Found Footage, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened to Katie Featherston and Hunter Rey in 2005? Was he really adopted, only to have his new family murdered? And where do demons fit into the story?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Paranormal Case of Katie Featherston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R: This week on <i>Buzzfeed Unsolve</i>d, we talk about the case of Katie Featherston and Hunter Rey.</p>
<p>S: Beautiful name, beautiful woman, possible demon possession.</p>
<p>R: We’ll get there. <i>(coughs)</i> The story begins in 1988. Katie Featherston had just celebrated her eighth birthday. She lived with her mother Julie and her mother’s boyfriend Dennis and her little sister Kristi, then aged five.</p>
<p>S: On September 23rd 1988, Kristi fell ill and needed to go to hospital. Dennis’ friend Randy Rosen said that Katie wanted to play. He says that a week earlier, he had told Dennis about the urban legend of Bloody Mary. He also says that he illegally checked out several books on the supernatural out of a library after hearing Kristi talk to her imaginary friend Toby.</p>
<p>R: He started to assume that Toby was a demon. He told Dennis that the supposed demon feeds off fear.</p>
<p>S: Of course it would. What demons don’t feed off fear?</p>
<p>R: Is that sarcasm?</p>
<p>S: …</p>
<p>R: I suspected as much. The following night Julie and Dennis left for Julie’s mother Lois’ house in Moorpark. The exact reason is unknown, but Julie and Dennis died that night. The results of the autopsies were never revealed.</p>
<p>S: So you’re saying that witches sacrificed the two? They usually sacrifice kids in legends, don’t they?</p>
<p>R: Dude…</p>
<p>S: It’s what I’ve heard.</p>
<p>R: What happened to the girls over the course of the following four years is a mystery, but the Featherston house burnt down in 1992.</p>
<p>S: But here’s where the real bizarre events take place.</p>
<p>R: By 2006, Katie Featherston was living with her boyfriend Micah Sloat in San Diego. She called a psychic, Dr. Fredrichs, claiming that she had been haunted by the same presence since she was a child, but it increased about the year 1992. He referred them to a demonologist and told them to not provoke the entity. After this, Katie seems to have been rather moody and Micah told others that Katie was mentally unwell at present. Sadly, on October 11th 2006, Micah’s body was found in their house. Katie had vanished. A video camera was found in their bedroom, but the contents were not shown.</p>
<p>S: Now on to Kristi. Kristi was living with her husband Dan Rey and her stepdaughter Ali in Carlsbad. Kristi’s son Hunter was born in June 2005. On August 12th 2006, the Reys dismissed their maid because she was burning sage in the house to rid the place of evil beings.</p>
<p>R: That’s a bit much.</p>
<p>S: The burning sage or the firing?</p>
<p>R: Burning sage, fine, if you’re being careful.</p>
<p>S: Which I’m sure she was.</p>
<p>R: But yeah, I mean, they had a baby, they had a dog, I can understand why they’d be cross. Exactly what happened after this date is not quite known, but on August 26th the family dog was attacked. Dan and Ali took the dog to the vet, leaving Kristi with Hunter. Again, what happened after this is not known, but Ali Rey is confirmed as saying to friends afterwards that her stepmother was ill.</p>
<p>S: Did craziness run in the family?</p>
<p>R: I have no idea.</p>
<p>S: Unfortunately, on the same night Micah was killed, Katie Featherston visited the Rey house. Ali Rey was away on a school trip, but Dan and Kristi were killed. Dan was killed by his neck being snapped in the living room, while Kristi was killed in Hunter’s nursery. Her autopsy report was never given. Hunter Rey was kidnapped. Police say that Katie is the prime suspect, but there was no evidence aside from Micah’s dead body found on October 11th. The bodies of Kristi and Dan Rey were found by Ali Rey on October 12th when she came home from the school trip.</p>
<p>R: I can’t imagine – that poor girl must have been horrified.</p>
<p>S: But the story does not end here.</p>
<p>R: On November 17th 2011, a family in Henderson, Nevada were murdered. Doug and Holly Nelson were found killed inside their home and the daughter Alex Nelson, aged 15, was found dead in a neighboring house. Upon further investigation, it was discovered that the Nelsons’ six-year-old adopted son Wyatt was missing. The Nevada State Police announced a few weeks later that not only was the house where Alex’s body was found owned by a Katie Featherston, but Wyatt’s birth records had been faked. Strands of hair recovered from his hairbrush confirmed that Wyatt was in fact Hunter Rey.</p>
<p>S: This – just got weirder, dude.</p>
<p>R: Katie Featherston had resided at the house with another boy, known as Robbie. Documentation for this boy is not available.</p>
<p>S: Why give a boy you abducted away to another family? And where does this strange kid fit in all of this?</p>
<p>R: It seemed as if this strange tale was over. Or was it?</p>
<p>S: Dude, don’t do that with the eyebrows; it’s silly.</p>
<p>R: In June 2012, Ali Rey, now aged twenty-one, was contacted by a man named Hector Estrella. The exact details of the conversation are unknown. Hector disappeared not too long after. Ali refuses to talk about what happened, except that her aunt and brother’s disappearances are ‘not something the police would ever solve’, saying that the demon was real and destroyed her life. Further investigation into evidence police recovered from her house after this event included pages about a coven. One ritual for wealth and power was to provide a demon with a boy. According to records, Hunter was the first boy born into his family on Kristi’s side for seventy years. Katie and Kristi’s grandmother Lois died just before Hunter’s birth. Her records are mostly unknown.</p>
<p>S: …Wow.</p>
<p>R: Here is our first theory. Katie Featherston went crazy after Hunter was born, wanted a child and murdered to take him.</p>
<p>S: That – barely explains anything.</p>
<p>R: The second theory is that a demon took over Katie Featherston and kidnapped Hunter. Lois made a deal with a demon and in return the demon hounded the family until a boy was born, taking him for an uncertain purpose.</p>
<p>S: Why? To – possess him and be human? Wreck havoc?</p>
<p>R: that might be one possibility. That’s all on the case, guys.</p>
<p>S: I hate demons.</p>
<p>R: So do I.</p>
<p>S: Anyway, our audience have asked for us to cover several strange events. Here are some that they have asked for – Hanging Rock.</p>
<p>R: An oldie, but still fascinating.</p>
<p>S: The Starcourt Mall and the odd events around Hawkins, Indiana.</p>
<p>R: We need more time on that one.</p>
<p>S: Or <i>(groans)</i> more on the Winchesters.</p>
<p>R: Over my dead body. My skinny, deodorant-free body.</p>
<p>S: We’ll certainly think these over, guys. Goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>